


Just Like This

by writtensmitten



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtensmitten/pseuds/writtensmitten
Summary: Prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr: “A trailing off in their sentences because they get distracted and B finishing the sentence, not necessarily paying too much attention to the current conversation either. Maybe they are reading or watching a movie or playing a video game, etc.”





	Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t sleep and I crave bughead smut so here you go. Hope it’s decent, as I’m incredibly sleep-deprived.

Betty steals a quick glance at the alarm clock before returning her full attention to the book in front of her. She’s in the middle of a very heated scene between the two protagonists when she beings to say, “Tomorrow morning I have a doctor’s appointment so...” she trails off. One protagonist just slapped the other across the face in a vicious argument. “We really should...” she tries to continue but her mind just can’t think about anything but why this character hasn’t hit him back yet!

“Make out?” Jughead completes her thought for her, knowing very well that was not what she was about to say.

“Yeah...” Betty mumbles before snapping back to reality. “Wait, what?” She asks, tilting her head up at her boyfriend to ask for clarification. Before she can ask again Jughead’s mouth is on hers and he’s grasping at her hips and dragging her on top of him as he smiles against her lips. Betty gasps out against his and reels back for a breath. “What?” She asks again, eyes clouded over from arousal.

“We should make out.” Jughead states again, matter-of-factly, as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Betty’s straddling his hips now and snaking her own arms around Jughead’s neck as she kisses him deeply.

“But... doctor’s appointment...” She whispers in between sweet, sensual kisses, though she doesn’t really want any of this to stop.

“That’s a tomorrow problem.” Jughead mutters. “This,” he says with inflection, gesturing dramatically to his own obvious erection. “Is a right now problem.” Betty stifles a laugh as she kisses him over and over again and grinds her hips down against his, earning a soft guttural groan from Jughead in response. “Want you so bad.” Jughead gasps and bucks up against Betty’s ass. “Too many clothes.” He complains. Betty rolls her eyes, but complies as she shifts to one side to slide her plaid skirt off of her body. She’s wearing light pink lace panties that Jughead must adore because he can’t keep his eyes off of them. She watches him watch her, watches his hands slowly reach out to toy with the hem of the lace.

“Do you like them?” She asks, suddenly incredibly self-conscious under Jughead’s gaze.

“I love them,” Jughead shares, one corner of his mouth lifting slightly. “I love you.” He adds. Betty laughs and pushes at his shoulder lightly.

“I love you, too.” Betty grins from ear to ear. “Now, shut up and touch me,” she begs, grabbing his hands and placing them on her own ass as she writhes above him. Jughead doesn’t need much more than that before his mouth is back on hers and he’s unbuckling his belt. Betty begins to tug and pull at the bottom of Jughead’s sweater as if to say “Take this off, now.” And he does. And Betty is quick to place her hands all over his freckly chest, tracing constellations between the spots as she reconnects their mouths, moaning against Jughead’s lips. Suddenly something warm and slightly wet is pressing against Betty’s ass against her panties and she can barely take it anymore. She’s just about to tear her own underwear in half before Jughead stops her. He grabs her face and whispers against her mouth.

“No... Just like this...” He says softly, bucking up against her ass until his cock is rubbing right between her cheeks, her thin lacy panties the only barrier between them.

“Okay.” Betty replies breathily, placing her hands on his shoulders as she begins to slide her hips and ass against Jughead’s dick. Jughead’s breathing is already labored and Betty’s soaked through her panties, the only lubrication Jughead needs against the thin fabric. His fingers are digging into Betty’s waist as his thrusts become stuttered and unrhythmic. He’s burying his face in Betty’s neck and breathing in her scent, her sweat, her everything. Betty’s head tilts backwards as she feels his warm cock rub against her labia just right. She craves more stimulation, but right now she’s focused on getting him off. Her hips try to move in time with Jughead’s uneven thrusts as she moans each time they slip against each other perfectly. Jughead is close. His eyes are shut tight and his grunts are getting louder and deeper and more raw. 

And just like that Jughead’s coming, long strips of white shooting out over Betty’s panties and the sofa beneath them. Betty gasps and squeezes his shoulders as she kisses him deeply, breathing heavily as she pulls away and cups his face. Jughead laughs quietly and brushes a piece of her hair away from her face. “About that doctor’s appointment?” Jughead asks, and Betty groans and places her forehead against his.

“Screw the doctor’s appointment.” She responds flippantly, grabbing his forearms and pulling him until he’s laying on top of her on the coach. She runs her hands up and down his back and lets her fingernails gently skate across his skin before she pulls his face down to kiss her gently.

“I’ll reschedule.” Betty decides, and at the same time she realizes that it’s going to be a long, good night.


End file.
